Fate
by Oresama Love
Summary: Takdir. Burung merpatilah yang menyatukan keduanya. /RnR? Okegawa x Mafuyu.


**Fate**

**Kyoutaro O. x Mafuyu K. **

**© Tsubaki Izumi **

...

Akademi Midori Ga Oka, sekolah yang dikatakan bahwa isinya adalah berandalan-berandalan yang di keluarkan dari sekolah sebelumnya dan ditampung disekolah ini, walaupun pada kenyataannya, sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang bagus. Ada satu hal yang membuat nama sekolah ini buruk dan hal itu hanya diketahui oleh orang tertentu saja.

Namun, itu bukan inti dari cerita ini, karena cerita ini akan membahas tentang seorang pria yang jatuh cinta. Dan ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa, kan? Namun bagaimana jika sang pria jauh lebih nyaman menjadi tuan putri? Apakah hal itu masih biasa? Dan mirip seperti di cerita dongeng. Ada seekor merpati yang membuat mereka bersatu.

...

Di taman belakang sekolah, terdapat sepasang kekasih? Bukan. Mereka berdua adalah teman baik dan akan segera ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati makanan manis yang dibawa oleh sang pangeran yang mendapatkan makanan manis tersebut dari salah satu mantan anak buahnya di sekolah yang dulu saat ia berlibur disana.

"Banchou, kau tampak menikmati kuenya." ucap sang pangeran, Mafuyu Kurosaki namanya. Sedari tadi ia tersenyum karena sudah cukup lama ia tak bertemu dengan tuan putrinya.

"Hmm? Ah, ini enak." sang putri mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya terlihat merona tipis karena ia sangat menyukai hal manis, ditambah pangerannya terlihat sangat senang. Dan Kyoutaro Okegawa adalah nama putri ini, dia lebih sering dipanggil Banchou (Pemimpin sebuah gangster).

Lalu, Mafuyu mengambil sebuah botol yang terbuat dari alumunium. Di dalamnya terdapat teh di dalamnya. Ia menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas yang ia bawa khusus untuk Okegawa. Lalu, memberikan segelas teh itu kepada Okegawa.

Bukankah hal ini adalah impian setiap gadis? Bukankah ini mirip seperti yang ada di cerita dongeng? Pesta teh, itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Kalau kau ingin teh lagi, katakan padaku, nona." Oh, tidak. Mafuyu terbawa suasana pesta teh. Mungkin Okegawa akan mengamuk karena dipanggil nona.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin tambah lagi, tuan rumah." ucapnya. Ia menyerahkan gelasnya yang telah kosong kepada Mafuyu. Dia pun kembali menikmati kue yang ada.

Mafuyu pun mengambil gelas Okegawa dan mengisinya dengan teh. Untungnya, Okegawa juga ikut terbawa suasana pesta teh. Kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan mengamuk karena direndahkan sebagai pria yang macho.

Keduanya tetap seperti itu sampai kue telah habis dan teh juga. Okegawa yang kebanyakan makan pun ketiduran, Mafuyu yang kebanyakan melayani juga ikut tertidur. Mereka berdua terlelap diatas rerumputan yang hijau. Posisi mereka saat ini, wajah yang berhadapan sehingga keduanya dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing. Mungkin di alam mimpi mereka merasa sedang dipantai yang panas atau sedang digurun pasir.

Mereka berdua masih tetap seperti itu. Tidak ada yang mendengar bahwa bel pelajaran sudah kembali dimulai. Akan mengerikan jika Saeki mencari mereka. Namun, untungnya, tidak ada dari keduanya yang dimasuki oleh pelajaran yang diajar Saeki. Mungkin keduanya akan selamat. Mungkin.

...

**Di alam mimpi Okegawa **

"Kau akan pergi denganku, tuan putri?" tanya seorang pangeran yang sebenarnya adalah Mafuyu. Dengan boneka nekomata sebagai hadiah untuknya.

Okegawa menangkup kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Mafuyu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dan menerima hadiah yang diberikan oleh Mafuyu. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima ajakan sang pangeran.

"Ayo naik!" seru Mafuyu. Dia menepuk tempat duduk kosong dibelakangnya.

"Pangeran~!" Kuda putih. Pangeran yang menawan. Hadiah yang kau cintai. Itu adalah impian setiap tuan putri di dunia ini. Tuan putri Okegawa pun menaiki kuda putih tersebut.

"Pegangan yang erat." ucap Mafuyu. Ia pun menggerakkan kudanya.

Tuan putri Okegawa memeluk erat tubuh sang pangeran. Ia meletakkan dagunya dipundak sang pangeran.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Ya!" jawab tuan putri Okegawa. Dia mengecup pipi sang pangeran.

...

**Di alam mimpi Mafuyu **

"Mafuyu-san~ ini minuman dingin untukmu."

Seorang gadis cantik dan memiliki dada besar datang menghampiri Mafuyu yang merupakan pemain basket nomor satu disekolahnya. Ia berlatih dengan keras hari ini. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menantikan gadis lainnya untuk datang. Mafuyu menyukai gadis-gadis.

"Ah, terimakasih, Momoji-san." ia pun menerima minuman dingin tersebut lalu mengecup punggung tangan Momoji.

"Ah, ah, Mafuyu-san, aku jadi malu."

"Mafuyu-chan, aku bawakan makan siang untukmu. Bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu." seorang gadis dengan rambut yang diikat satu datang menghampirinya. Dengan kotak bento ditangannya. Houjou Wakana namanya. Dia Tsundere.

"Mafuyu. Aku—" seorang gadis datang lagi dengan rambut yang diikat dua. Mafuyu selalu memperlakukannya seperti tuan putri.

Walaupun jenis kelamin Mafuyu adalah perempuan. Namun, dia disukai oleh banyak gadis disini. Sehingga ia lupa cara untuk jadi gadis feminime lagi. Setidaknya impiannya untuk didekati oleh banyak gadis, terwujud.

...

"Mafuyu."

"Gadis-gadis."

Kedua insan itu menggumamkan apa yang ada di alam mimpi mereka sampai keduanya saling bertubrukan. Dan terbangun.

"E-Eh!?"

Mafuyu dan Okegawa bangkit dan Okegawa lah yang paling merah wajahnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan siku, ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia sempat berdecak karena panas tubuhnya melebihi batas normal. Dan tak berapa lama seekor merpati datang menghampiri keduanya. Okegawa sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Torikichi karena dia membawa surat, namun, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Mafuyu mengetahui rahasianya ini.

"Tori—"

"Hey, itu Josephine~!" Mafuyu melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke burung merpati yang akan menuju kearah mereka berdua.

"Josephine?" Okegawa menoleh kearah Mafuyu. Seketika matanya berbinar. Ia tak menjangka bahwa Mafuyu juga memelihara seekor merpati. Tapi burung itu benar-benar mirip Torikichi.

"Pro po~" siul merpati tersebut. Ia mendarat di pundak Mafuyu, walaupun ekspresinya menunjukkan kebingungan. Kenapa majikannya bisa ada di tempat ini?

Mafuyu pun mengambil surat yang berada di kaki merpati,"Aku tak menyangka dapat balasan secepat ini." gumam Mafuyu. Ia tampak asik membuka surat tersebut dan membaca isinya. "Lho, ini kan, suratku."

'Morse juga menulis surat? Dengan siapa?' batinnya. Ia pun menghampiri Mafuyu dan ikut membaca surat yang dipegang oleh Mafuyu,"Shirayuki?"

Mafuyu pun menoleh kearah Okegawa. Tunggu dulu, Josephine adalah merpati yang pintar. Ia tak mungkin mengembalikan surat yang sama."Banchou... jangan bilang kalau kau 'Ichigo Love'."

"K-Kau Shirayuki?" tanya Okegawa.

"..."

Suasana menghening. Mafuyu tak menyangka kalau selama ini teman penanya adalah Okegawa. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Ini sangat buruk bagi jantung Okegawa.

"Tunggu dulu. Banchou benar-benar Ichigo Love?!"

"Ya, ya! Kau Shirayuki?!"

"Ya, Banchou. Aku Shirayuki!"

Air mata haru keduanya mulai mengalir. Keduanya sangat senang bisa mengetahui satu sama lain. Lalu, mereka berdua memeluk merpati.

"Terima kasih, Torikichi/Josephine!"

Sang burung merpati hanya terlihat kebingungan. Setelah itu ia langsung terbang meninggalkan kedua insan yang tampak bahagia. Mereka berdua tertawa lalu menyadari satu hal. Isi surat banyak kebohongan. Namun, tidak ada yang membahas hal itu.

"Aah, aku merasa ini seperti takdir." ucap Okegawa, ia menyeka air matanya.

"Ya, aku merasa begitu, walaupun aku sempat berpikir bahwa sahabat penaku adalah anak perempuan... Banchou sangat hebat!"

Okegawa menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia pun menoleh kearah Mafuyu dan memegang kepalanya. Setelah itu, ia mencium kening Mafuyu.

"Eh?" mata Mafuyu melebar. Ia menoleh kearah Okegawa dengan pipinya yang memerah. Ia di perlakukan sebagai seorang gadis.

"Mafuyu... kau sudah tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?"

"E-Eh? Aku tidak tahu..."

'Geez.' Okegawa pun mendecak di dalam hati dan mencium bibir Mafuyu. Pipinya merona merah. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan perasaan yang ia miliki kepada Mafuyu. Ia tak membiarkan Mafuyu untuk melawannya.

'B-Banchou... ini pelecehan.' batin Mafuyu, tapi akhirnya, ia pasrah dan membalas ciuman panas yang diberikan oleh pria bertubuh besar dihadapannya.

Okegawa pun menyudahi ciuman mereka. Dia tersenyum pada Mafuyu dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Sejujurnya, aku menantikan hari ini."

"Ah... hahaha... hah... itu berarti Banchou sudah tidak polos sekarang."

"H-Hey!"

"Aku bercanda."

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Ya, aku mau, tapi jangan kecewa akan kebodohanku soal pacaran."

"..."

"Banchou?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya tak menyangka aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Kau benar-benar romantis, Banchou."

"Diamlah."

"Banchou, wajahmu sangat merah. Kau sakit?"

"Diam!"

"Kenapa pingsan?"

**THE END **

A/N: Enjoy~ xD

RnR if u don't mind~


End file.
